


【斯莉】禁脔

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】禁脔

从记事起——这是个很模糊的概念，几岁开始记事呢？

六岁，莉莉模模糊糊记得的第一件事就是他满是胡茬的亲吻。

那不是一个友好的吻，是带着掠夺侵略，充满欲念的吻。

这是她对西弗勒斯斯内普的第一印象。

“你……在做什么？”她紧张地问。这间屋子里一个人都没有，黑洞洞的，但被火炉烘的暖暖的。

“爱你，”他说，他的动作很轻柔，并没有弄疼莉莉，但她还是感觉有些不适，他们接触的地方过于私密了。

“妈妈说……”不可以跟男生这样。

“你妈妈说你归我了。”他喘着气，开始有规律的律动。

是吗？莉莉犹豫着，脑子晕乎乎的。他看上去三十多岁，或许四十岁，身材瘦削结实，摸起来滑滑的，但某部位很大，胀得她有些不舒服。

“可以不要吗？”她小声说，“你太大了，我不舒服。”

“不行，”他轻轻地吻她的眼睛，反反复复没入她，“你得好好记住这个，记住我。”

她很轻，他会抱着她满屋走，有时候就一边做一边走，有时候还做点别的事情。莉莉觉得疼就会求饶。他就放过她，让她用嘴巴。

她九岁的时候，他开始带她出去。那些人她一个都不认识，长得都好可怕，说话声音也大，莉莉有些害怕，他相对而言就从不大声说话，除了他总要跟她亲热。

“你是一个女巫，”他把她抱到膝盖上，让她看魔杖，但不许她触摸，“现在你拿着还不太安全。”

“什么时候我能拿呢？”莉莉问，天啊，她能用魔法？

“等你十一岁的时候，你就可以试着用漂浮咒了。”他说。

他的手指没入她的裙子下面，抚弄着她隐秘的花儿，莉莉习惯性地分开腿，让他弄湿他的手指，感觉他探入她的深处，他对这件事有些乐此不疲，但莉莉没有太多的感觉。

他说等她长大一些就懂了。

但莉莉也不反感他的亲密，她似乎的确属于他，他们住在一起，睡在一张床上，一边是他老式的床头灯，翻得破烂的魔药书，乱七八糟的笔记本，另一边是她可爱的蝙蝠娃娃，精细的睡裙，还有娇艳欲滴的床头花。

他说她就像花儿一样，他把种子埋进土里，得不停地浇水施肥，她才能开花。她是花儿，她身上也开满了花，他逐一吻过去，舌尖让她战栗。

他似乎真的爱她，他有时候忘了刮胡子不洗头，但记得给她做饭。

莉莉十一岁的时候得到了一根柳木魔杖，奥利凡德是个和蔼的小老头，他对莉莉说，柳木魔杖的拥有者虽然可以释放最精妙的魔法，却多多少少都有些缺乏安全感。

“珍惜爱你的人，珍惜你爱的人。”他的话也像是某种咒语。

莉莉有些疑惑，爱……是什么？

他把她按在书架上，握住她柔软的乳房，用魔咒封住她难以压抑的声音

午后的丽痕书店没有什么人，睡梦中妖怪书打的呼噜足可以遮住他们的声音。

莉莉第一次感觉到他所说的“快乐”，她害怕得缩紧了身体，似乎是感觉到了她的鼓励，这一次他又猛又凶，咬住她的后颈。

“你弄疼我了，”她对他抗议，“把我的裙子也弄脏了，这是我最喜欢的裙子。”

“我再给你买新裙子。”他说。

他懂什么？新裙子是新裙子，旧裙子自然有旧裙子的好处。

他们离开书店的时候，一个黑头发的少年站在门口看了他们一眼，对莉莉瞩目。

他长得挺好看的，莉莉想，她好奇地回头。

“哦，你喜欢他？”他低声说。

“我没有。”莉莉红了脸。

“哼，”他哼了一声，“我教你的咒语记住了吗？”

没有。

在床上趴好，脱掉内裤，他用一块小板子拍她腿间敏感的软肉，没用力，但有些惩罚的性质，有点疼，她觉得委屈，眼泪噼里啪啦掉。

“我没有喜欢他，我不知道什么叫喜欢，看一眼都不行吗？”她哭着说。

“不行，你只能看我，这几年很关键，”他冷哼着，“你绝对不能分心。”

“我讨厌你，我讨厌你，我听到了，别人都能出去，都能上学，为什么我不可以。”莉莉抱着枕头呜呜噎噎。

“讨厌我？”他倒吸一口气，“看来做的不够。”他插进她发红的入口，刚刚拍打的那几下让她有些肿，插起来又软又紧致，他闭上眼睛，真是妖精一样的身体，“莉莉，”他叹息着，“莉莉……”

虽然不高兴，但不知道是因为哭过还是被打过，莉莉敏感得要命，她窥得一点天堂的大门，呜咽也变成了呻吟。

他是魔鬼，诱惑纯洁的她堕落。

他偶尔给她上课，教她点咒语，变形，魔药。她一点就透，所以实在没什么要讲的。他在学校工作，他带她去骑扫帚，给她讲魁地奇，她很有兴趣，很快扫帚就比他骑的好了。

“我为什么不能来这里读书呢？”莉莉问，“反正你也在这里工作。 ”

她的确有些离不开他。

“我不跟学生做，”他邪恶地在她耳边说，“不能开这个头。”

只要没有学生身份就没关系？她在禁林里吞吐他巨大的坚硬，不明白他随时随地的性趣，她的舌头划过他的狰狞的凹凸，他的味道几乎已经渗入她灵魂深处，可是他真的喜欢她吗？莉莉抬起眼睛看他，正好跟他的眼睛对上。

他的黑眼睛有时候很冷酷，有时候很温柔。

他射进她嘴里，她在他的味道里长大。

他开始带她去一些成人场合，很多人微笑着说：“哦，斯内普先生，您身边的这位女士好漂亮。”

“当然，这是我最爱的宝贝。”他这样说。

莉莉不可置信地看着他，得了得了，你只是爱我的身体不是吗？

“你如果爱我，难道不应该先得到我的心吗？你这样做我感觉不到爱。”这又是哪里？舞会的后台？莉莉气得捏他的肩膀，“我是你的性玩具吗？”

“我们的顺序有些不一样，我感觉你快要爱上我了，”他笑起来，“宝贝你夹的我这么紧……”

“胡说，我觉得刚才舞会上那个比你更帅……哎呦……”他使劲撞了她一下，太深了，莉莉说不出话来，眼泪立刻就出来了，说不出是疼还是爽，莉莉立刻咬了他一口。

“胆子大了，可喜可贺，亲爱的，”他却高兴起来，进得极深，蘑菇头卡在她的最深处，对那里的嫩肉磨蹭着，磨得莉莉又疼又爽，立刻泄了身子，看来他一直没拿出所有手段对付她。

骗子，骗子，她在他的惊涛骇浪上颠簸，他把她甩上满是光芒的高空，她在飞翔，也在坠落。

从小黑屋出来，莉莉总觉得自己裙子歪了，头发乱了，内裤不见了，她惴惴不安地拉了拉裙角，哦，内裤真的不见了。她惊慌地躲在他身后，裙子虽然长，但很贴身。

几个艳丽的女人围着他，看莉莉的眼神说不清道不明。他是有地位的男人，也有女人对他趋之若鹜，莉莉撇嘴，虽然他是个大坏蛋，但他只属于我。莉莉也知道他那么频繁地要她，怕是没办法再去搞另一个女人。

她扭头去看别的地方，也有男人对她行注目礼，那个男人长得不错，心里美滋滋，但她只是移开眼睛。

“你有没有跟别的女人睡过？”回去的路上莉莉问他，“我之前你的女人是谁？我不信没有。”他的床上技巧在那摆着，绝对是练出来的。

“她是个天使。”他勾起嘴角笑。

“哼，”莉莉撇嘴，“她去哪了？死了？腻了？”

“你这个年纪的确满脑子愤怒的胡思乱想，”他把车停在路边的一处阴影里，“累了就没有那么多时间胡思乱想了。”他的手顺着裙子摸进去，愣了一下，然后笑得发抖，“对不起，对不起，忘了把内裤还给你。”还在他口袋里。

“混蛋！”莉莉捶打他。虽然他总不征求她的意见，她却并不是真的抗拒他的求欢，毕竟从小都习惯了……莉莉叹气。

读书，做爱，那天莉莉读到了性知识的书，很奇怪他每次都射在她身体里，他们那么频繁地做爱，她居然没有怀孕。

“我为什么不会怀孕？”莉莉问。

“我有给你喝避孕的魔药，怎么？想给我生孩子？”他抱她在膝盖上。

“你是不是有孩子？”莉莉不知道为什么很确定这一点。

他点点头，“对，我有孩子。”

很奇怪，莉莉并不生气，她在他膝盖上上上下下，让他的粗大性器贯穿自己，她现在的确能得到更多的乐趣了，也喜欢他皱着眉头在她身体里忍不住的样子，她或许根本不爱他，或许已经有点爱上他了，莉莉扭头跟他亲吻，依稀记得他在夜里轻吻她头发的样子。

莉莉确认自己是他的禁脔，一个漂亮的随时随地可以操弄的性伴侣。

但他不承认，他像看什么头脑简单的小虫子一样，捏捏莉莉的脸。

那一刻她心里有什么想法快要破土而出，可是她抓不住。那种心痒难耐的感觉，就像跟他交媾快到高潮时那样。

“我们难道不能用其他方式交流吗？”莉莉扭过他的脸，他一回家就直接来插她，他在她身体里横冲直撞，她汁水淋漓弄湿了两人的腿心，“聊聊天什么的。”

“我这不是再跟你聊天吗？”他抬起她一条腿，“我今天有点累。”他的确有点累，很快就射了进去，但他二次勃起也很快。

“我可以插这里吗？”他揉揉她的后庭。

他之前开发过她的屁股，那一次太激烈了，搞的她晕了过去，但不是不舒服。

“我还没吃饭呢。”莉莉知道搞起来一时半会又没办法结束。

“我叫个小精灵来做饭？”他半抱半拖地把她弄上沙发，他们的沙发很宽大。

家养小精灵在厨房做饭，他们在沙发上做爱，莉莉不太敢叫，他就故意撞她，把她撞的魂儿都飞了。

最后莉莉的几张小嘴都吃饱了。

她去洗澡了，温水让她有点刺痛，又被他使用过度了，讨厌的西弗。

西弗？她什么时候开始管他叫西弗了？

霍格沃茨城堡，哈利等在校长室里，邓布利多在睡觉，他只好拨弄着校长桌子上的相框，里面的人对他微笑。

他五年级之后就转学去伊法魔尼了，今年他毕业了。

门开了，有人走了进来。

“爸爸，”哈利笑了笑，走上去抱住斯内普，“你还好吗？妈妈她……还好吗？”哈利五年级的时候，邓布利多与伏地魔同归于尽，斯内普当了校长，莉莉受到了食死徒残党的黑魔法伤害，斯内普为了照顾妻子同时保护哈利，把他送去了伊法魔尼留学。

“你很快就能见到她了，”斯内普笑了笑，“她现在十七岁了。”黑魔法让莉莉忘记了过去的一切，成了住在成年人身体里的小女孩。

“那不是还没毕业？”哈利伤心地摇头，“都三年了。”

“三年长了十七岁，恢复的算挺快的了。还有两年你就要出生了。”

“治疗师说让你带她去你们之前去过的地方，做你们最常做的事情……你们最常做的事情是什么？你平时那么忙，有时间吗？”哈利疑惑地说。

“……散步。我们最常做的事情就是散步。”斯内普决定不看儿子。

莉莉才不是他的禁脔，他才是她的禁脔。不管她变成什么样，还记不记得他，爱他还是恨他，他都是她爱情里的禁脔。


End file.
